


Pre-Flight

by shieldivarius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be an understatement to say that Natasha is unimpressed Melinda's been pulled back into the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Flight

Natasha stood on the threshold, leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed, taking in the cramped cockpit in front of her with a glance—the pre-flight indicators blinking on the monitor; the stoic pilot in her seat—until Melinda looked up and acknowledged her. She lifted the tinted visor from over her eyes, and Natasha could just make out the weary smile in the shadows cast by the bulk of the helmet.

“You shouldn’t have let him strong-arm you into this,” Natasha said, pushing off from the doorframe and crossing to take a seat in the empty co-pilot’s chair. Melinda made a noise, swallowed up by her helmet, that might’ve been a snort. Her fingers moved along the console, adjusting things, taking pre-flight readings, getting ready for take off.

“Just ‘driving the bus,’ ‘Tasha,” she said, and she was definitely quoting Coulson. 

“That’s bullshit,” Natasha said without malice. She _liked_ Coulson, she did, but it was hard to respect him as a superior officer—and especially as a person—when he’d swooped in without any preamble and pulled Melinda right back into the field, where she didn’t want to be—where she, quite frankly, shouldn't be.

“Stop.”

Natasha pressed back into the embrace of the chair when a member of the pre-flight crew walked by within view of the window.

“You need to go, Natasha,” Melinda said, eyes following Natasha’s movements. “This mission is need-to-know.”

“So I discovered,” Natasha replied. “Melinda, I _know_ how Coulson is, I—”

“I know you do, and that’s why you need to let this go.” Melinda smiled at her, but it was forced, and even if Natasha could see she was trying to make it reach her eyes, it didn’t. “Thank you for seeing me off. I’ll let you know when I’m back.” 

Natasha returned the smile, lips pulled back tightly in something closer to a sour grimace.

“The moment I run into Coulson—”

“Natasha.”

She rose. “I’m going. Take care of yourself.” 

Melinda caught her hand and gave it a brief squeeze as Natasha slipped back out of the cockpit, quiet as she’d come.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x01 of Agents of SHIELD. Written before the second episode aired.
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
